The Game Forseen
by FoxGlovex94
Summary: Stiles always seems to have the answers and is always the one to make crucial decisions involving the pack. He never makes the wrong decision and for the life of him Derek cannot figure out how! But when it comes to light that Stiles' panic-attacks aren't all they seem, the pack, Derek and Stiles must adapt in order to survive. 1st Fic don't judge by summary! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so this is my first fic ever! As well as my first teen wolf fic, I just cant get the show or Stiles out of my head, love them both. :D Anyway decided to see how this goes so reviews would be great! :) Enjoy, I hope...**

_Chapter one_

Stiles always seemed to have the answers. The answers for questions posed and the answers for those not yet recognised. He was always ahead of the game, seeming to sense what was about to occur and make the preparations in order to avoid chaos. In high risk situations involving the pack, in mid battle between the wolves and hunters, Stiles always seemed to make the crucial decisions enabling each member of the pack to live to see another day.

And he did all this in a calm and controlled manner. Not once blinking an eyelid at the fact that one wrong decision, one misplaced call could be the end of countless friend's lives, because Stiles never made the wrong decision, and for the life of him Derek could not figure out how. The rest of the pack chocked it up to Stiles intelligence, his research skills, his unwavering curiosity and his continuous pursuit of knowledge on the supernatural, but Derek wasn't too sure and he hated the uncertainty of it.

With a deep sigh he pulled himself from his thoughts, returning to reality where he found himself within the newly built, newly refurbished living room of his old house. He paced back and forth along its hardwood floor, eyeing the deep caramel coloured walls, the two extravagant sized sofas as well as the built in bookcase that encompassed an entire wall, stacked with various books, journals, scrolls, letters and bestiaries. Each and every one of which had been found, read and catalogued by Stiles.

The room had become the central area for all pack meetings, studying sessions and the odd movie night and for that it looked lived in, more vibrant and homey than it had in several years. He had yet to adjust to the oddity. And to the fact that Stiles was the most competent member of the pack, even though he was human.

"I seriously need to find out how he does it!" Derek muttered to himself as his advanced werewolf hearing picked up the sound of a whirring car engine as well as the newly gravelled driveway giving way underneath the weight of Stiles' jeep, that today was giving a lift to Scott, Allison, Isaac and Erica. For tonight was pack night, a regular occurrence over the last few months, set up by the humans of the pack, in order to keep the pack functioning properly and just to allow pack time without anything of consequence bringing them together!

Tonight's carpooling arrangements though had him at odds, as Lydia over the recent months usually caught a ride with Stiles. So he could only assume that Lydia and Jackson had finally figured things out and made up after the long aggravating months in which they had barely tolerated each other's presence, in order for them to be travelling within the same car as each other.

His assumption was proved correct by Stiles' slightly sullen aura and because of the polluting silence that engulfed the pack, as the newly arrived members made their way towards the household. The reverberations of the front doors collision with the wall echoed around the room, making him want to wince at the intensity of the newly imposed sound as well as at the force with which Stiles had slammed open the door.

Isaac, Scott, Erica and Allison entered shortly afterwards heading towards the living room, continuously glancing back and forth between each other and in the direction of the Kitchen in which Stiles had fast-tracked into, in silent conversation, which Derek could accurately guess was most likely about Stiles' manner today. The kid seemed to be extra antsy today and he thought it best to just let him cool down for a bit, gain back some semblance of control which shouldn't be too difficult due to Stiles being human. His instincts and anger weren't elevated like they were when one was a werewolf and due to this he summarised that it should only take a maximum of half an hour for Stiles to calm down fully.

So when an hour had passed and Stiles' heartbeat was still accelerated significantly, his persona still radiating a lot of angst, anger, weariness and well frustration. And he still remained within the confinement of the kitchen Derek decided to be inquisitive and question the rest of the pack. All of who were now present and lounging around the living room impatiently due to uncomfortable tension that hung clearly within the air, though no one quite sure for its reason.

"All right, what the hell is going on with Stiles?" Derek asked, even though he was pretty sure, what the issue was, he wanted confirmation from his pack mates as he rarely saw the teen get so aggravated and worked up. And for once he could admit to himself that he didn't like seeing him this way. Yes, Stiles was annoying, talkative, hyperactive, energetic and did he mention annoying, but that was who he was supposed to be. And well the person who was currently occupying his Kitchen didn't fit well with who Stiles was in his eyes and from what he could currently see in the eyes of the pack either.

"Well?" he bit out, his patience starting to wear thin as the emptiness of the conversation continued to persevere, though the heart rates within the room racketed up slightly at the tone of voice he used. Several eyes remained focused on the ground, while other sets remained focused on a particular point in the room seemingly fascinated with the paintwork, or a particular book title. Lydia's hands were clasped tightly together within her lap, her thumbs twitching back and forth every few seconds in nervousness, as Derek recalled Stiles rambling on about Lydia's nervous quirks one evening. So the girl obviously knew something, though the quiet was not broken by her.

"We don't know what's wrong with him; he's been in a mood ever since he picked us up" Scott replied sounding more aloof than he usually would have done, as if a pack mates well-being was of no concern to him, as if his best friend's well-being was of no concern to him.

Derek's eyes narrowed in response to that, feeling the wolf within him start to edge nearer to the surface in irritation and concern that the pack was not looking out for one another. As Alpha it was his priority to make sure all members of the pack were content and functioning well as a pack, but if he was being honest he seldom took notice of such things. Leaving the packs emotional entanglements to Stiles, trusting that the boy would inform him if there was concern, which was stupid considering the teen was bound to have emotional entanglements of his own.

"Did you even bother to ask him what was wrong?"

Scott's allusive look faltered slightly under the accusation. His brow furrowing in confusion as if unable to comprehend that as Stiles' best friend he was supposed to care for the other as well. His stuttered reply was enough of a response, for Derek to get the gist of the situation. That Scott had not bothered to ask such a simple question or lend an attentive ear.

Derek growled inwardly at Scott's complete and utter lack of common courtesy and dragged his newly pronounced claws through his perfectly coiffed hair in frustration. Allowing the tips of his claws to scratch slightly at his scalp to make sure he kept calm. "Lydia?" he asked, making sure not to sound sharp, but putting enough pronunciation into the one word, that she knew a valid response was needed.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest" she told him completely sincere, as her heart didn't stutter at all.

" I mean he found out about me and Jackson two days ago, well when I say found out I mean worked out, you all know how Stiles is." "He tends to figure things out faster than an electronic calculator and I mean we were so careful, didn't leave any clues or…"she trailed off, noting Derek's cocked eyebrow and the fact that she had been ranting. She never ranted. She was always a poised and eloquent speaker, had been since she uttered her first words. Maybe she had been spending too much time with Stiles and had unfortunately gained ranting and raving as a side-effect.

"Anyway" she mumbled, slightly embarrassed but hell she was Lydia Martin for crying out loud. "He's been acting abnormal for well awhile I guess. Constantly on edge, it's as if he's psyching himself out for something, though I don't know what!" she shrugged, as if that clarified her answer.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Danny Admitted. Surprising Derek and what seemed like the majority of the pack, for the boy rarely spoke unless spoken too. He was the quietest member of the pack, who had joined only recently, well a few months ago due to witnessing Jackson transform one evening. Derek tilted his head to the right, eyes connecting with Danny's in acknowledgement that he had something to share. Noting the concern on the other man's face for Stiles, he nodded in confirmation to Danny.

Danny sighed. "Well, he's been more subdued than usual, as if he's waiting for the inevitable." He said eventually. His low voice sounding amplified within the enclosed space. Derek's gaze flittered towards the kitchen door in response to this, because he realised various other matters were troubling the young man than just Lydia's love life. And the fact that Stiles feigned ease so well, the majority of the time was concerning.

"And he had a panic attack last week, after Lacrosse practice, seriously scared me to death. I mean, I've never seen a panic attack like his before, it…it...was like he was possessed," He stuttered out, lowering his head and inhaling deeply in order to remain calm, even as his eyes watered as the memory played behind closed eyes. "He had no control over his breathing, over his features. I swear his expression resembled that of someone being tortured. He was in complete and utter agony, yet he didn't make a sound." The final words of the sentence whispered out, as Danny's gaze rose from the floor revealing his tear streaked face. Overrun by innumerable emotions.

Lydia and Allison gasped in shock. Hands flying up to cover their mouths, trying to hold back the sobs they both knew were imminent. Scott, Erica, Jackson and Isaac turned away, unable to look upon the raw emotional arsenal that Danny was projecting; all because of what Stiles suffered which they were unaware of. _"which we were all unaware of"_ Derek thought, watching as a single tear escaped Danny's eye and fell seemingly in slow motion. Stiles it appeared was one hell of an actor, having convinced the entire pack and what would seem the entire town as well, that he was just a sarcastic, outspoken teen with no worries of his own.

"I guess it was his silence that let me know something was wrong. I mean who's ever heard of a silent Stiles?" Danny's attempt at humour did alleviate the tension, but his words resonated within their minds. Each one processing all they had just learnt about Stiles, even Scott who had been best friends with Stiles for 7yrs and never knew the true extent to how badly the panic attacks affected his best friend.

It was at this moment that Derek realised that the insistent muttering that had seemed like backdrop music resonating from the kitchen had come to a complete and utter halt. Though he was unsure of exactly when, for it seemed he had suppressed his werewolf senses during the discussion about Stiles. However now, now he felt it all.

His breathing shuddered due to the force of Stiles' anguish and agony that ricocheted throughout the house, as if a prominent object and felt the wind get knocked out of him. Eyes wide and panting, he shot towards the kitchen knowing the others had felt the intensity of stiles' emotions as if they were their own and were following close on his heels.

"STILES!" he shouted barrelling through the kitchen door and casting his gaze about wildly. Searching in all directions as his shout echoed from behind in various voices, followed by a stampede of concerned pack members. He sprinted around the Kitchens centre island and in his haste nearly tripped over the person who'd got him so worked up. Stiles sat upon the kitchen floor slumped against one of the cabinets as spasms shook his entire frame. His hands trembled incessantly as his eyelids flickered non-stop, prohibiting Derek from making eye contact. His face was creased as if pain ebbed from every bone, muscle and fibre of his being. And Derek for the second time in his life, felt completely and utterly useless, as someone he cared about suffered through unimaginable pain.

"Stiles…" He said again, this time much quieter, his voice laced with unease, yet no response. He crouched down to the floor becoming level with Stiles' shoulders, for his head was tipped forward chin resting on chest with his eyes cast downwards. Derek's arm automatically came up, instinctively about to grasp on to Stiles shoulder and shake out a response. Yet he paused just before unsure whether contact will make the situation worse than it already is, or if a slight touch will cause Stiles any more pain.

Derek placed a weary hand over his face as he slumped further down on his haunches, peering up at the pack that had assembled in the form of a circle around him and Stiles. The wolves whined in obvious discomfort at Stiles shaking form and his gasped and uneven inhalations.

"Danny" he called, watching as the boy nodded in answer to his name. "Is this what his panic attack last week looked like?" he asked, hoping like hell for, well he didn't really know what for.

"Sort of, this one looks more violent than the one he experienced last week though" Danny replied, eyes flitting back and forth because he really didn't want to witness this yet again.

"Shit" Derek cursed in response. "Ohh Shit". He then positioned himself in front of Stiles aware that the pack was hovering over them both in anticipation to see how he would handle the situation and due to their immense worry for their friend. He reached out slowly, knowing it was a risk but still and gently set his hands upon both of Stiles shoulders. At the contact he felt the spasm that rigged Stiles' body vibrate down his arms and through to his core, his arms jerked involuntarily because of it. Nevertheless he pushed the discomfort to the back of his mind, leaning slightly forward and hoping that being closer would get a response from the lad.

"Stiles" he whispered, his breath coasting over Stiles' forehead, the anxiety and dread easily distinguishable within his voice. Still no response and he hated it. "Stiles look up and open your eyes now!" he commanded using his position as Alpha to initiate the command. Stiles was pack after all and therefore had to obey an Alphas command he reasoned. The teens head snapped up in response to this, causing various members of the pack to jump in surprise. His eyes then sprang open and stared directly at Derek who fell backwards onto his butt in alarm before his instincts kicked in and he was back on his feet in seconds.

Each member gasped in shock and stared in puzzlement at what had alarmed their Alpha into his beta form. For Stiles' eyes were flashing a brilliant violet colour, each iris swirling complexly as he stared up, past them as if seeing something completely different to what was there. His pupils dilated and contracted in a regular rhythm, pulsing to a beat no one but Stiles could hear or understand.

The pack watched in a mixture of fascination and horror. Unable to comprehend what they were seeing and what this meant for them as a pack and for Stiles. No one moved, No one spoke, No one hardly breathed until Jackson's voice caught up with his brain and he voiced one sentence that was on everyone's mind but maybe slightly less crude. "What the Fuck?" Jackson Exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, So I know its been a really long time since I updated this story and I swear I have my reasons. Not sure if their good reasons, but you see when I started to right chapter 2 the words would not form, the storyline would not fix to one particular path and then school kind of over took my life, exams and all. So my story kind of gathered dust in the store room of my mind, untill now. So here's Chpt. 2 hope you enjoy and reviews of any kind are welcome. **

_Chapter two_

Stiles had always been a big believer in living life to the full. Taking each day as it came and making the best of every situation, taking the mantra "_Every cloud has a silver lining"_ to heart. He believed every life was worth living no matter the hardships one faced, but on days like this he could see the enticement off giving in!

Having woken up to the incessant tempo within his mind that pre-warned him of what was to come, his day hadn't started out the best, and with no knowledge of when or where he would succumb to his attack, his mood had deteriorated throughout. And though the school day passed unperturbed, the foreboding feeling within the pit of his stomach, caused him to feel even more nauseous than he already did. The fact that he now had an hour pack meeting that Derek had made mandatory did nothing to relieve his pre-existing stress-level and shortness of breath as he made his way over to his beloved jeep.

Situating himself in the drivers seat he allowed himself to rest his head gently against the steering wheel, trying to alleviate the continuous throbbing as he waited for Scott, Allison, Isaac and Erica to exit the school. The four exited within seconds of eachother and made their way over to him, Erica yelling "Shotgun" and climbing gracefully into her seat before anyone could utter a protest. Scott automatically whined about the seating arrangements, muttering and mumbling about the unfairness of it all, though he was quickly silenced by kiss from Allison as she lead him to their seats in the back where Isaac allready was. With that He started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot, trying to focus on driving to Derek's as the pounding within his head increased in magnitude and kept him silent throughout the journey. A thing noticed by all members of the pack with him.

Arriving at Derek's house his vision blurred and embers of heat burned through his blood stream causing a discomfort he was all to familiar with. Knowing there was little time before his attack, he stormed through the house, uncharacteristically slamming doors as he headed in the direction of the kitchen, knowing it was likely to be vacant. Locking himself within the confinement of the kitchen, Shut away from the pack, Shut away from this world and its reality. Their Reality! He felt himself give in to his attack, eyes closed, mind clear and concentrated on the irregular beating of his heart, he free fell into the various revelations he was gifted with each time.

The Revelations of the past were always similar and easy to interpret. Most were memories ingrained into his genetic code and played back through his mind, like a projection on a screen. Each and every one obtained from either, a past life, an ancestor or his Mum. These revelations were the ones he enjoyed despite the pain! Getting to see through the eyes of those before him was educational and to see through his Mum's eyes was truly a gift. The memory of his parents first encounter was a treasured possesion now, allowing him a certain unwavering connection with the woman who gave him life but was no longer around to see him make use of it. He hoped she'd be proud, proud of the way he used and honed his ability with no one there to guide him.

Revelations of the future however, were trickier to decipher. Mainly consisting of symbols, dates, single words or phrases and a blurred projection of whomever they concerned, meant Stiles had to enhance his researching skills to the best of his ability. The pack thought his need to research was a hobby and in most cases it was, but it was also an essential tool to allow him to decipher what his gift revealed. Many of his prayers revolved around the thought "_Thank god I live in the 21__st__ century with internet access!" _for the internet saved his ass more often than not when researching and he's got to give his ancestors credit, he would not survive having to research everything by book.

It was then he felt the convulsions start to overpower his control as the agonising pain raced through his body, branching out through every fibre and clearing his mind of everything except itself. Symbols appeared first, a sequence of about 20 flashing in a designated order on loop. The symbols seemed somewhat Egyptian due to the penmanship but he was unsure of what the majority meant for he didn't usually deal with Egyptian scripture, Latin and Greek were more his style. "_12/07/2013"_projected itself along with words of a disturbing nature, the most common being_ "death, darkness, alone, MINE!"_ death was a frequent word within his attacks had to be with the company he kept, yet he'd never seen any of the other words appear before_. _ Then the outline of a figure formed, tall and broad though hunched over, a man he guessed from the stature that started to walk towards him in long, confident, overbearing strides. The majority of the man's features were amiss, blurred by the way of his gift yet two prevailed. Two features that were recognisable anywhere and scared the shit out of him still, Two features that caused turmoil and havoc and stole all breath from his lungs.

The eyes were two bleak crystals sunken into a pale face encompassed by many scars, that intertwined like various streams of a river. All eyelashes had been removed and his irises shone an unearthly white portraying an evil that lurked within. Accompanying the eyes was a most sinister grin one that Stiles was unlikely to forget until the day he died and had last seen the night his mother passed. His breathe caught in his throat as he tried to determine what this all meant while still trying to deal with the pain of the revelation as the same images flashed on through until stopping on that one word "MINE", causing stiles to snap open his eyes unable and unwilling to see that word again.

The pain started to ebb slowly away and the static noise that blasted so loud started to fade he heard the remnants of the world he left behind. More importantly he heard a voice in close proximity exclaim and curse causing a ball of lead to drop to the pit of his stomach in fear that he'd been found out. He knew something bad was going to happen today and right now he just wanted to awake to see the extent of the damage done and to try to determine what the message meant.

As his lack of sight receded he blinked to dispel the shadowy hue that clouded his view and looked up from what seemed to be the kitchen floor only to meet all eyes of the pack on him. Each member had a look of astonishment on their faces, meaning they had all seen and he was screwed, but with no time to explain before he crashed due to immense toll his attacks took on his body especially one of this magnitude he knew he had to warn them. Warn them of the evil coming that was greater and older than any threat they'd faced. An Evil as ancient as the titans themselves, so with the last of his energy he looked into Derek's eyes that churned with various emotions too vast for Stiles to decipher in his current state and whispered the one thing he could manage before he passed out.

"Pravus is returning, beware!"


End file.
